westerosrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ser Nathar of Bronzegate
About Status This Hedge Knight is currently in the free city of Pentos working as a Sell-Sword with his friends and fellow Hedge Knights Ser Eddard of Oldtown and Ser Jevan of Barrowton. He is off Stormlands culture while his allegiance and religion are unknown. He comes from a small-folk family. Appearance Short Black hair and a short black hair. His eyes are golden and is thin but very well built. He some scarring on his body from fights and battles but this is limited. He is seen as very handsome in both Westeros and Essos. Abilities/Weaknesses A Masterful swordsmen who has used a sword all his life, this is his key weapon any other weapon would not be as effective. He trained with his family mainly his Black Smith father but also passing Knights who came to his Blacksmith. He has gained a lot of experience while being a Sell-swords in Essos. He is an increasable strong man and is fantastic at hand to hand combat from fighting with his brothers. He has some experience in the fighting pits. He is rather hot tempered, often letting his feelings get the better of him. His Moral code is conflicting, he hates many wrong doings but loves the idea of killing for honour, revenge and money. History Background History Nathar was born in Bronzegate to a Blacksmith Father and a Mother who had been a ship-hand in Essos for many years before setterling in the Stormlands. He was always around swords as a child training with them, he had 3 brothers who he grew up fighting with. He is the last one of his family now, His Mother died in child birth with a stillborn baby, his father was killed by a thief and his brothers joined up with respected Lords in the Stormlands, all dying under their service. Nathar left home at 16 soon after his father was killed by the thief, selling anything he couldn't take with him. During his travels he befriends Eddard and Barrowton not yet knights at the time and during battle between two rival Houses in the Stormlands they were all Knighted. They did spend a lot of time in the Stormlands but when it became more unstable they left for greener pastures. After a while he found the thief who killed his father, they fault with Nathar leaving him to die in the rain. Later during his travels he across a Hamlet which was ablaze. The men and boys were being slain and what they were doing to the women and girls gave Nathar nightmares. Nathar came in with his friends and slayed the men who committed these acts. Once done he found out these men were of high born birth, they were knights of houses and sons of the local Lord. He knew this would be their head if the Lord found out so they fled across the narrow sea. Where they have been ever since. He has been a sell-sword in Essos and has some experience in The PIts. Recent History Characters Allies/NPC's Ser Eddard of Oldtown - He is well spoken and well educated, his brothers became Maesters while he liked to fight. He is quite and has a keen eye, his main weapon is a bow. He is also a Hedge Knight. Ser Jevan of Barrowton - He is a big brute of a man, hardened by the north, he wields a large hammer and is the largest of the three. He is a Hedge Knight. Chapters Nathar's Chapters Other Chapter Appearances Quotes Quotes by Nathar 'Quotes about Nathar ' =